FOLLOW
by hitomi chiba
Summary: Kisah Naruto kecil dengan kebiasaanya mengikuti orang yang menurutnya keren walaupun tak di kenalinya sekalipun RnR


Siang itu di Tk Konoha yang sudah sepi, para siswanya sudah di jemput oleh orang tua masing-masing. Hanya beberapa siswa yang masih di taman Tk menunggu di jemput oleh orang tuanya.

Di ayunan taman Tk terlihat seorang bocah yang dengan riangnya tertawa sendiri sambil berayun pelan. Dia tengah membayangkan masakan kaa-chan tercintanya yang ada di rumah. Naruto nama bocah berumur 5 tahun itu, belum di jemput oleh kakaknya yang memang bertugas menjemputnya.

"Kyuu-nii lama!" Mengembungkan pipinya, Naruto beranjak pergi dari ayunan, bosan hanya bermain sendiri. Dia berjalan menuju gerbang untuk melihat apa kakaknya sudah terlihat atau belum.

Naruto menengok kanan-kiri, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memcari seorang yang di kenalnya. Dan pandangan Naruto jatuh pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah berjalan menuju padanya. Pemuda itu lewat di hadapan Naruto tanpa tahu bahwa sedari tadi bocah itu melihat kearahnya tanpa berkedip.

Senyum Naruto merekah, tanpa aba-aba bocah itu sudah pergi dari Tk mengikuti pemuda yang baru saja lewat di depannya tadi.

"Ni-chan kelen. Tunggu Nalu.."

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasu x chibi Naru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, Boy Love, YAOI dll**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke seorang mahasiswa semester 3 di Universitas Konoha. Dia habis menyelesaikan kuliahnya sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini Sasuke memilih jalan lain menuju rumahnya, dia melewati Tk konoha tempat Tk-nya dulu. Sasuke juga tak tahu ada seorang bocah yang terkikik pelan dibelakangnya yang terus mengikutinya dari Tk Konoha.

Naruto berlari kecil mengikuti langkah panjang Sasuke, bocah itu senang sekali sampai-sampai tak tahu bahwa orang di depannya sudah berhenti melangkah. Menyebabkan dirinya yang tak bisa mengerem larinya menabrak sosok tinggi yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Bruk

Naruto jatuh terduduk dan mengerang pelan, tadi pantatnya dulu yang menghantam tanah. "Ugh, sakit.." Naruto mendongak menatap sosok yang menjulang di hadapannya. Memberikan cengirannya Naruto bangun bangkit dan menyapa sosok yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya untuk di ikuti. "Halo Nii-chan kelen!"

Sasuke diam memperhatikan bocah di hadapannya yang masih dengan cengirannya memperlihatkan gigi putih yang tersusun rapih. "Siapa kau bocah." Tanya Sasuke dingin, mencoba membuat bocah itu takut dan pergi dari hadapannya. Biarkan dirinya di cap jahat oleh orang lain, dia tak akan peduli.

"Nalu! Namikace Naluto.." Teriak Naruto antusias, tak takut dengan pandangan Sasuke yang bagi orang lain mungkin menakutkan. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto kecil yang memang suka sekali melihat orang keren dan akan mengikutinya. Tak anyal tingkah Naruto ini membuat keluarganya panik.

Naruto dengan kebiasaan anehnya, selalu mengikuti orang yang dianggapnya keren tak peduli orang itu akan pergi kemana. Asal orang itu keren dimatanya maka Naruto akan mengikuti orang itu. Seperti sekarang, kali ini korbannya adalah Sasuke. Entah kesialan atau kesenangan Sasuke tak ingin ada yang mengganggu ketenangannya apalagi anak kecil. Dari dulu dia tak pernah menyukai anak kecil. Dan sekarang dihadapannya seorang anak kecil yang mengaku bernama Naluto tengah mengganggunya.

"Pergi kau." Sasuke mengusir Naruto dengan dinginnya, menatap tajam bocah dihadapannya.

"Iie!" Naruto balas menatap Sasuke, walau harus mendongak karena tubuh Sasuke memang tinngi dan tinggi Naruto hanya sampai pada setengah paha Sasuke. "Nalu akan mengikuti Nii-chan!" Teriak Naruto bandel.

"Terserah kau. Tapi, jangan ikuti aku." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kembali, tak peduli Naruto mengikutinya atau tidak. Sasuke juga tak peduli Naruto kesulitan mengikutinya. Dia tak peduli karena dia tak suka yang namanya anak-anak titik.

.

Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan bocah di belakangnya. Dia menahan dirinya agar tak melempar bocah yang terus mengikutinya. 'Anak siapa sih! Rese banget' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati, walau mencoba mengabaikan tapi Sasuke tetap tak nyaman jika ada yang mengikutinya. Dan saat dirinya melintasi taman Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang menarik. 'Khukhukhu, kerjain ah. Rasakan kau bocah, siapa suruh bandel.' Sasuke menyeringai dan melangkah menuju kerumunan yang ternyata adalah penjual ice cream yang dikerubuti anak-anak di sekitar taman. Sasuke mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya, mencoba manakuti anak-anak yang tengah berebut ice cream.

Sasuke sekarang tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan sebuah ice cream ditangannya, berkat hawa membunuhnya Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan ice cream tanpa antri terlebih dahulu. Sasuke menikmati ice creamnya dengan khidmat, mengabaikan sosok bocah yang terus memperhatikannya dengan mulut terbuka membuat aliran anak sungai.

"Nii-chan, Nalu juga mau ice cleam. Nalu mau~" Naruto menghapus anak sungai yang dia buat.

Sasuke mengabaikan suara memelas bocah di depannya yang terus memperhatikan ice cream yang dia makan.

"Nalu mau ice cleam!" Naruto kali ini berteriak kencang, menempel pada kaki Sasuke. Berteriak-teriak membuat orang-orang yang disekitar mereka memperhatikan tingkahnya. Mereka menatap tajam Sasuke yang tega sekali membuat bocah semanis Naruto merengek minta ice cream. Jika bisa mereka akan langsung memberikan ice cream pada Naruto.

"Diam kau bocah! Kau membuatku diperhatikan!" Sasuke menaikan volume suaranya, membentak Naruto.

"Yada! Ice cleam! Nalu mau ice cleam!" Naruto juga berteriak tak kalah kencang. Dia semakin menempel pada kaki Sasuke, bahkan sekarang bocah itu sudah menaiki kursi dan mencoba menggapai ice cream yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Turun kau bocah! Jauh dariku!" Sasuke semakin mengangkat tangannya tinggi, menggeser duduknya menghindari Naruto yang terus menggapai ice creamnya. Sasuke terus menggeser duduknya tak tahu jika dia sudah sampai ujung kursi dan-

Brukk

Sasuke jatuh dari kursi, membuat orang-orang tertawa terutama Naruto yang kini tertawa dengan kencangnya.

"Hahaha.. Nii-chan jatuh hahaha.." Naruto terus tertawa, mengabaikan aura pekat dari tubuh Sasuke yang mungkin sudah siap melempar tubuh Naruto ke-sungai.

Sasuke menatap bocah yang masih asik menertawainya, melihat sekelilingnya yang asik menertawkannya. Sasuke tak malu dia jatuh dari bangku taman. Dia hanya kesal dengan bocah di hadapannya. Dia marah, entah kenapa dia merasa kecewa. Tanpa mempedulikan bocah dihadapannya Sasuke berlalu pergi, berjalan cepat meninggalkan bocah yang kini tengah kesusahan mengejar langkahnya.

"Nii-chan tunggu Nalu!" Naruto berusaha mengjar Sasuke yang semakin jauh darinya. "Nalu minta maaf!" Naruto masih mengejar Sasuke yang kini sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Naruto menjadi bingung, dia takut Nii-chan yang belum dia ketahui namanya itu marah padanya. "Nii-chan, Nalu minta maaf-" Suara Naruto mengecil, dia terus berkata maaf. Berjalan di sekitar langkah kaki manusia yang bagi anak-anak seperti Naruto seharusnya membuatnya takut. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto dia tak memikirkan ada dimana dan dalam bahaya atau tidak. Dia hanya memikirkan Nii-chan berambut hitam itu.

Naruto kecil terus melangkah, dia tertabrak orang-orang disekitarnya tak ada yang tahu ada anak kecil disekitar mereka. Naruto menundukan kepalanya, menabrak tiang, berbelok di gang sempit, tersandung batu dan berakhir pada jalan buntu. Naruto meringkuk dipojok gang seperti orang frustasi, menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan tanah dengan ranting yang dia temukan. Malang sekali nasibmu nak~

"Owh siapa bocah ini?" Sebuah suara dari arah depan membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Dia kenal orang-orang di hadapannya sekarang. Tiga anak sd sebelah tknya yang selalu mengganggu teman-temannya. "Bukankah dia dari tk di sebelah sd kita? berani sekali dia menginjakkan kaki di daerah kita. Ayo hajar dia!"

Tiga anak itu mengelilingi Naruto, memaksanya berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Mereka menghamburkan isi tas Naruto, menginjak-injaknya hingga kotor tak berbantuk. Dan yang di lakukan Naruto hanya diam saja, masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Bocah ini tak melawan, tak seru! Kita pukuli saja dia!" Mereka akan memukul Naruto sebelum sebuah suara yang bagi Naruto adalah suara terindah mereka dengar.

"Kalian jauhi bocah pirang itu atau ku lempar kalian ke sungai." Suara itu begitu dingin membuat tiga anak yang mengeribungi Naruto bergetar ketakutan.

Tiga anak itu perlahan mulai menjauhi Naruto, melewati orang yang menatap dingin mereka dan setelah itu lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Naruto yang kini menatap penolongnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Nii-chan!" Naruto berlari menghambur memeluk kaki penolongnya yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. "Nii-chan Nalu minta maaf, Nalu janji tak akan meneltawakan nii-chan lagi!" Naruto terus berceloteh dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mensejajarkan tubuhnya, memegang bahu kecil Naruto memandang sepasang bola mata biru yang ternyata sangat menawan itu. Menghela nafas, Sasuke mencoba bersikap lembut pada bocah dihadapannya. "Aku tak marah kau menertawakanku, aku hanya kesal. Maafkan aku, sekarang kuantar kau pulang."

Sasuke berdiri dari jongkoknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Naruto.

"Nii-chan kita kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang kali ini sudah tersenyum secerah matahari.

"Kita pulang kerumahmu, ibuku pasti khawatir padamu. Aku tak mau dituduh sebagai penculik nantinya."

"Nalu gak mau pulang! Nalu macih mau main sama nii-chan!" Naruto berteriak, menolak ajakan Sasuke untuk pulang.

Sasuke mensejajarkan tubuhnya lagi. "Dengar bocah. Aku sudah bersabar mengahadapimu, masih untung aku tak menyerahkanmu pada kantor polisi dan berbaik hati mengantarmu pulang. Jadi kau harus pulang." Suara Sasuke sedikit membuat Naruto takut, tapi dasarnya Naruto memang bandel dia tetap menolak pulang.

"Nalu gak mau pulang!" Naruto berteriak di depan Sasuke, Naruto menunjukan mata memelasnya membuat mata biru itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Nalu mohon, Nalu tak punya teman saat di lumah. Nalu mau main." Suara Naruto semakin pelan dia sudah akan menangis.

Menghela nafasnya yang entah keberapa untuk hari ini, Sasuke akhirnya mengalah dan menuruti keinginan Naruto menemaninya bermain. "Baiklah, ayo kita bermain."

"Yeiii.." Naruto berteriak dan memeluk Sasuke erat, Sasuke hanya terdiam saat Naruto memeluknya. Dan Sasuke mematung saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipinya. "Muahhh! Nalu cayang nii-chan!"

deg deg

.

.

Seharian penuh Sasuke dan Naruto bermain, mereka mengunjungi berbagai tempat dan mencoba banyak pemainan di dalam pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, banyak gadis-gadis yang iri dengan Naruto yang bisa akrab dengan pemuda tampan seperti Sasuke. Mereka tertawa bersama, membeli pernak-pernik yang Naruto inginkan, makan ice cream bersama. Sasuke tertawa melihat Naruto yang makan ice cream dengan belepotan, dan Naruto malah ikut tertawa. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan untuk Sasuke dan juga Naruto. Tanpa Sasuke sadari dia semakin dekat dengan bocah itu. Mereka semakin dekat.

Pukul lima sore, saat Naruto sudah lelah dan kini bocah itu tertidur dalam gendongan Sasuke yang kerepotan menggendong Naruto dan juga membawa barang yang meraka beli. Dan masalahnya sekarang adalah. Dimana rumah bocah ini? Bagaimana dia mengantar bocah ini pulang. Seharusnya dia menanyakan dulu dimana rumah bocah dalam gendongannya ini.

"Hah~" menghela nafas lagi, semoga kebahagiannya tak berkurang. Sasuke saat ini tengah berjalan menuju Tk Konoha, siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan dimana alamat bocah ini.

Dia memperhatikan bocah yang terlelap dalam gendongannya, entah kenapa dia merasa bahagia kali ini, melihat wajah bocah yang menemani satu harinya yang mungkin tak dapat ia rasakan kembali.

Sasuke tiba di Tk Naruto dan dia langsung berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berpakaian khas Smp berambut orange yang menatapnya garang.

"Kau! Berani sekali membawa adikku pergi. Dasar penculik." Pemuda itu berteriak menunjuk Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya dan langsung mengambil Naruto, menggendongnya erat. "Awas kau jika ku lihat lagi mukamu dan kau membawa adikku pergi lagi! Ku hajar kau!" Selesai dengan ucapannya pemuda itu atau kakak Naruto Kyuubi pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang kantong yang berisi barang Naruto dengan pandangan datar lalu memandang bocah itu yang semakin jauh.

Sebelum semakin jauh, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan memandang Sasuke, melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihatnya juga membalas lambaian tangan bocaha itu. "Sampai jumpa bocah," Ucap Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudin

Sasuke duduk di ruang keluarga. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu memikirkan bocah pirang yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sasuke merasa dia rindu dengan bocah itu. Yakan hari itu hanya satu hari dalam hidupnya.

.

Ting tong

Suara bel rumahnya berbunyi, dia malas membuka pintu. Tapi suara dari ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk membukakan pintu, mau tak mau membuatnya harus melangkahkan kakinya untuk membukakan pintu tamunya.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Bunyi bel terus berbunyi, 'Siapa juga yang bertamu itu. Sopan sekali!' Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Dan saat membuka pintu ruamhnya Sasuke tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut.

"Nii-chan!"

Sosok bocah kecil langsung memeluk kakinya, bocah berambut pirang yang selalu menyebut dirinya Naluto, bocah yang telah merebut perhatiaannya dan bocah yang sangat ingin dia temui.

"Naruto. Dengan siapa kau kesini?! Tau dari mana rumahku?!" Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan nada senangnya. Dia terlalu merindukan bocah pirang ini.

"Tentu saja Nalu tau, Nalu kan pintal ehehehe.." Naruto terkekeh.

Dibelakang Naruto ada 3 orang lagi, ayah-ibu Naruto dan juga kakaknya. Mereka tersenyum ramah kecuali pemuda berambut orange yang memasang wajah tak suka.

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam Sasuke termasuk Kyuubi kakak Naruto yang dengan ogah-ogahan memasuki rumah Uchiha.

Mereka makan malam bersama dan setelah itu bersantai sambil mengobrol atau hanya para orang tua saja. Sasuke sudah di tarik Naruto pergi untuk melihat kamar Sasuke sekaligus mengambil barang Naruto yang beberapa hari lalu mereka beli. Sementara itu Kyuubi Hanya bermuka masam diabaikan adiknya yang malah asik dengan bungsu Uchiha.

"Hei bocah, bagaimana kau tahu ini rumahku?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran begitu mereka sudah sampai pada kamarnya.

"Nii-chan tak tahu ya." Naruto berjalan menuju tempat kantung tempat mainan yang dia beli bersama Sasuke dan membongkar isinya. "Kita ini tetangga loh.." Ucap Naruto dengan riangnya dan bertepuk tangan, tak memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru dia dengar.

"Bagaimana bisa, yang mana rumahmu?" Tanpa Sasuke sadari, dia yang biasanya selalu cuek kini malah begitu antusias.

"Pelcis dicamping lumah nii-chan, lumah walna olange." Naruto tak kalah antusias dia beranjak menuju balkon kamar Sasuke dan menunjuk rumah warna orange yang persis di samping rumah Uchiha. "Itu lumah Nalu."

.

Ya ampun bagaimana mungkin selama ini Sasuke tak tahu dia mempunyai tetangga yang manis, bagaimana mungkin dia tak tahu.

Sasuke hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya yang tak pernah bergaul dengan orang di sekitar rumahnya, lebih memilih bersama teman-temannya di kampus seharian penuh. 'Dan kini aku pastikan aku akan sering di rumah.' tekad Sasuke dalam hati

.

Naruto menangis saat dia harus pulang kerumahnya, dia masih mau bermain dengan nii-chan barunya itu. 'Cacu nii-chan'

Berkat bujukan Sasuke akhirnya Naruto bersedia pulang, padahal mau saja Sasuke jika Naruto terus berada di rumahnya. Tapi Sasuke masih berpikiran waras akhirnya dia membujuk Naruto dengan janji bahwa besok dian yang akan menjemput Naruto pulang sekolah.

Malam ini sebelum tidur, Sasuke memperhatikan rumah orange yang persis disamping rumahnya. Sasuke tersenyum saat di seberang sana sosok bocah pirang sedang memperhatikan dirinya lewat balkon kamarnya juga. Mereka melambaikan tangan dan setelah itu berpisah.

"Sepertinya aku mimpi indah malam ini," Sasuke terlelap dan tersenyum kali ini dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **Maaf jika cerita ini terasa membosankan, aku berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang bersedia membaca cerita gaje ini. Aku cukup bahagia dengan kalian membacanya apalagi meninggalkan jejak aku double bahagia. Terima kasihh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus Omake**

Naruto berdiri didepan gerbang Tknya menungggu jemputan, sudah seminggu yang menjemputnya adalah Sasuke, nii-chan barunya 'Cacu nii-chan'

"Nii-chan lama!" Mengembungkan pipinya, bocah itu sudah tak sabar memakan masakan ibunya dirumah. "Nalu lapal~" Bocah itu memegang perutnya.

Dan saat itu seseorang lewat di depannya, bocah itu terdiam dan terus memperhatikan orang yang barusan lewat.

Senyum Naruto merekah, tanpa aba-aba bocah itu sudah pergi dari Tk mengikuti pemuda yang baru saja lewat di depannya tadi.

"Ni-chan kelen. Tunggu Nalu.."

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, seseorang menarik kerah bajunya, menahan laju langkahnya. Naruto menoleh dan langsung berteriak senang, menghambur dalam pelukan seorang itu.

"Nii-chan tellambat!"

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke orang itu tersenyum lalu menganggakat Naruto dan menggendong Naruto di pundaknya, membuat Naruto terkikik senang.

Kau tak boleh mengikuti orang lain lagi~

 **Owari**

 **Terima kasih**

 **Review?**


End file.
